


Sunrise

by PlatonicSolid



Series: Curb Your Compulsion [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSolid/pseuds/PlatonicSolid
Summary: "You've got Tequila Sunrise on your lips. Makes you taste sweet.""Not as sweet as you," Man, was he smooth, "you're the only Sunrise I want to stay on my lips."Naruto wasn't having the best day, but some black-haired stranger seemed to turn his night around.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> meant to have this written to post for the new year, but oh well.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> now ft. [art](https://azag24.tumblr.com/post/181979714218/based-of-raincloudfedarie-fanfic-sunrise-and-pose) from [Azag24](https://azag24.tumblr.com)! thank you soooooo much for this!!! it's seriously amazing and i'm in awe!!

The night wasn’t young. 

 

It was probably 2 in the morning when Naruto walked into the club, eyes adjusting to the flurry of cool toned lights strobing across the faces of the patrons. 

 

He felt out of place; he wasn’t excited and happy or ready to dance like the people on the floor, he just needed to get away. 

 

Needed to be distracted. 

 

So, Naruto maneuvered his way past all the young dancers, their bodies warm and their energy high. The scent of sweat and alcohol so strong in the air that he could choke on it. 

 

The bar was crowded with people buying each other drinks, rushing back and forth between there and the dance floor. Just as he arrived he saw a blond girl walking off with a drink in one hand, raised above her head, her other hand grasping another girl’s hand, leading her back to dancing. 

 

He swiped a seat just as some guy stood up, glad to be finally seated. “One shot of tequila, please.” Naruto held up one finger to emphasize. 

 

The bartender, a cute white-haired guy, scoffed at him before saying, “Sure enough, Blondie.”

 

More people seemed to file into the bar, full of excitement. Young, twenty-somethings, party types, probably happy to have a reprieve from college work for however brief. Not that much younger than him  _ at all _ . They took the floor, their smiling faces made Naruto’s heartache. 

 

If he could be that carefree again. 

 

No manuscripts, no ball busting editors, no heavy and pressing deadlines, no one trying to change him, only needing to have fun. 

 

His shot came out quick, and he picked it up then down it just as quickly. 

 

The burn was never pleasant; it ate at his throat until it felt raw, the liquid somehow catching on something on the way down. It felt too big on the way down, like he was swallowing something whole. 

 

Fuck. How could he forget that he doesn’t even like tequila?

 

“Another.” The white-haired guy just tossed him a smile and nodded, finishing up wiping down a glass before grabbing the bottle of Cabeza to fill Naruto’s shot glass. 

 

Maybe the second shot won’t be as bad. 

 

There was less of a sting, he supposed. Still pretty bad. He tapped the counter again after a few minutes, and the bartender didn’t even look at him as he filled up again.

 

The third shot did feel the best though. Warmth trickled down his neck and spread into his chest, rushing up to his head in a way not all too unpleasant. 

 

Naruto felt the buzz coming on after that one. The bar service closes at 3, the building closes for the night at 4, he can get drunk in that time and he’d be able to stumble onto a bus back home. 

 

It’ll be fine. 

 

As long he can get drunk. 

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, once, twice, before he turned it on silent.

 

Fuck whoever that was. Whoever it was, he couldn’t deal with them right then. He was upset, he should be allowed to be upset, dammit.

 

There was another shot in front of him before he could even ask. This one didn’t burn at all, and Naruto thought that he should be grateful for that.

 

“Aren’t you going a bit too fast there?” A voice, deep and smooth and with a smug bite behind it, spoke right in his ear, breath warm against his neck.

 

Naruto jumped forward, the voice- the  _ man  _ attached to that voice, giving the bartender a halfhearted laugh. “Hey, mind your fucking business.” He didn’t turn around, his fist curling up.

 

The man ignored his statement. “Suigetsu,” he was still right behind him, that  _ voice  _ still so heavy in his ear, “before you finish off that bottle, make me a Tequila Sunrise, alright.” 

 

The bartender, Suigetsu, shrugs. “I was gonna have Blondie over here finish the bottle.” And that was still a really good idea. 

 

“Then I’ll buy the bottle. Now, my drink?”

 

“Don’t you make that drink. Give me my shots.” Naruto felt the man move to the seat next to him, his pale hand reaching out with some bills to slide to Suigetsu.

 

“Now Suigetsu,” he slid the bills into the bartender’s hand, not saying another word, just nodding to him.

 

Oh, fuck him. “My. Shots.” Naruto gritted out, looking this Suigetsu guy in the eyes as he said it. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, no need to fight over it.” The white-haired man gave the bill back to his friend. “This is too much for the drink anyway, I can give you a shot or two then he gets his Sunrise, okay?”

 

Naruto could get behind that. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

“Oh no, you misunderstand me. I’m buying the bottle, those last two shots included.” He unfolded the bill and held it open for Naruto and Suigetsu to see. One-hundred dollars for less than a third of a bottle.

 

There was a smug smile on the man’s lips, his black hair hanging down just enough to frame his handsome (fuck,  _ really  _ handsome) face.

 

Suigetsu’s eyes widened before he took it from the man. “Shit, well that settles that.”

 

“No, no, no, you said that you’d give me those last two shots-”

 

“Yeah, but that money kinda talking over me now. One Tequila Sunrise coming up.” The white-haired man reached under the bar for the orange juice and grenadine. “Thought you didn’t like mixed drinks like this.”

 

The black haired man smirked before saying, “Not for me, for him.” He rested his chin on his fist, cocking his head in Naruto’s direction, his hair flowed with his movement.

 

Naruto’s jaw fell open. “You did all of this just to buy me a fucking drink? Is this how you flirt with everyone?” All he wanted to do was drink after what happened to him, and he couldn’t even do that. 

 

“No, but you don’t really look like the heavy drinker type. This is more up your alley.” 

 

He turned to fully face him, looking into his dark eyes. “And what the fuck do you know about me, anyway?” 

 

“I know you don’t drink often from how you were wincing at those first few shots. Am I right?” 

 

He didn’t drink that often, but today, tonight, if he could just ignore his problems for a little while. “No,” he started, “don’t get smug, asshole.” He avoided his eyes, glancing down at the countertop.

 

Suigetsu slid the colorful drink over to the two of them, opting to make it in the bottle instead of a glass. “Enjoy, Blondie.” 

 

It looked really good if he were to be honest. “I don’t want this.” 

 

The black-haired man grabbed it and took a sip, his finger holding the straw away from his face as he took a drink, grimacing at the taste. “You’d probably like it. It’s sweet and it’s kinda dressed like you.” He looked him up and down before placing the drink in front of Naruto and licking his lips. 

 

Was he seriously getting flirted with? Before he could reject again, the black-haired man slowly took his hand and wrapped it around the bottle. The man’s fingers were cool from touching the glass bottle, his hand just big enough to cover his entirely. “Drink.” He whispered into Naruto’s ear, the breath tickling his neck again. 

 

Oh fuck. Naruto took the straw into his mouth hesitantly and sipped, the sweetness of the grenadine mixing with the tang of the orange juice tasting good on his tongue. He could feel the smile forming on his face; yeah, he needed that. 

 

“Good, huh?” The black haired man backed away from him, settling down into his seat once again. 

 

“Yeah.” Naruto breathed out before he could stop himself. “Really good.”

 

Satisfied, the man tapped his fingers on the counter with a bored sort of look on his face before asking, “So, what’s someone like you doing in a place like this, Sunrise?” 

 

Naruto tried not to blush at the nickname, instead looking back the drink to avoid those dark eyes. “Sunrise?” 

 

“Told you, you look like that drink. It fits." Damn orange windbreaker. "Your boyfriend dump you? Got a bad grade on your midterm?” The man unbuttoned the cuff of the sleeves of his dress shirt then rolled them up to his elbow. 

 

Well, there were worse nicknames. “What’s it to you?” Naruto looked down at those arms. Damn was he fit.

 

The man shrugged. “Curious. Can’t a guy make conversation?” Somehow he balanced looking indifferent and looking genuinely intrigued with whatever Naruto was going to say. Those black eyes seemed to hold no judgment but were attentive nonetheless.

 

Naruto let out a half laugh. “If you gotta know, I-“ Wow, he’d  _ almost  _ forgotten why he came there in the first place. The anger and anguish he had decided to come back. “I’m a writer. I worked real hard on writing this book, for my mentor at that, and I thought that it was ready to publish.” The guy was nodding along, reaching over to sip from the bottle again. 

 

“I send it off to the publishing company, and I get this long ass email back that says that it’s childish. That I didn’t get any of the emotions in my book right and that it was an unrealistic story and- damn, it sounds fucking ridiculous now that I say it out loud.” He laughed a bit at the end. 

 

“No, you just sound mad. I’d be mad too if I worked my ass off for something. They flat out reject you? Were there any suggestions on improving?”

 

Naruto shook his head. “See, if they gave me any sort of feedback, I would probably be much less mad. Didn’t even have the decency to reject it. Just said ‘better stick to writing nonfiction or poetry’, those jerks.” Naruto foregoes the straw to drink right from the bottle, swallowing the rest of the cocktail down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“No need to drink so fast.” The black haired man muttered, looking Naruto up and down again. 

 

“Wanted to finish that off.” 

 

“You want to forget that they screwed you out of getting your work out there.” 

 

Yeah, he’s right. “What do you know?” He spits out again. He’s less angry and more surprised than anything. 

 

A pale hand reached for his again, slow and gentle, like Naruto was a small animal that might run away. “I know that you don’t like to feel looked down on.” 

 

Naruto wanted to snatch his hand away, but the touch was inviting. “What would you know about that?”

 

Another shrug. “I might know a thing or two.” 

 

“You seem to know a lot.” 

 

“That I do.” 

 

“So tell me, what do you think about what I told you?”

 

“I think that you’re probably an idiot.” 

 

At that, Naruto did snatch his hand away. “Fuck you. You don’t know how much time I spent working on that manuscript only for-“ He was starting to stand up when the black haired man cut him off. 

 

“You’re right. I don’t. But if you're as good of a writer as you think you are, Sunrise, then you’d go and  _ prove  _ them wrong.”

 

That stopped him. Naruto eyed the man before slowly lowering himself back onto the barstool. The blues of the lights overhead cast across his face, catching his eyes, showing a vague sympathy coming from the man. 

 

“What?” 

 

He nodded, and leaned against the countertop. “Prove them wrong.” He repeated. “If you’re as good as you think you are, you’d revise that manuscript, go to another publisher, get it printed, and prove to them that you can write a fiction book. That’s what you’re doing right?” 

 

Naruto swallowed then nodded. 

 

“And if you’re giving up from one rejection, with the talent that you know you have, you’re an idiot.”

 

“Okay, I see what you’re saying.” He thought he did, at least. “No need to be a jerk about it.” 

 

“Only an idiot would come to a bar he’s never been to and down four shots of tequila in under twenty minutes when he doesn’t even drink straight liquor.” 

 

“See, there you go, being an asshole again.” 

 

“You aren’t made to be that sad of a person. I can tell.” 

 

“You can just tell by looking at me?”

 

“I looked for a while.” 

 

“Had nothing better to do than look at sad blonds sitting at bars, huh.” 

 

“Not when they look as good as you, no.” Naruto tried to fight off blushing at the comment. He bit his lip then looked away briefly, turning back to look the stranger in the eyes. There was an intense look in those dark eyes. 

 

Naruto could hear the music change, something upbeat taking over the speakers. The black haired man spoke up again after a beat of silence between the two of them. “Want to dance?”

 

That was surprising. “Didn’t take you for the dancing type.”

 

A pale hand was outstretched to him, the man standing up to show that he was serious. “But I take you to be one. Come on, you do look like the type, especially with a body like that.” 

 

He shouldn’t dance with this guy. Naruto should actually turn his back and ask for the bartender to make him a rum and coke then he should ignore this dark haired man and his smooth, convincing voice and his handsome smug face. 

 

Naruto took the hand. “And I’ll dance circles around you.”

 

He got a smirk from that. “Loved to see you try.”

 

The man lead the way to the dance floor, piloting Naruto through the crowd like he’d known this route his whole life. Naruto locked eyes with him as the man spun him out then let go of his hand, doing a turn of his own in time with the music. 

 

Whatever this man did for a living, he was in the wrong profession. He was a demon on the floor, all sharp eyes and serious expressions, feet moving like he was trained to move to this music. The white of his dress shirt reflected the blues of the dance floor light wonderfully, making him a sight to behold as he moved. Sweat dampened the black hair, it sticking to his forehead. 

 

He remained light on his feet, getting onto his toes in those polished black dress shoes for some moves, displaying some inhuman agility and performing some moves that no one should be able to do in pressed black slacks for others. Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of the man, and the man never let him. Every twist, every sway, Naruto followed and tried his best to match. 

 

This man, who probably came off from work and came straight to the bar, who was probably drinking for a while before Naruto even came into the club, who was probably drunk out of his mind to be dancing with Naruto right now, was dancing like he would never dance again, with probably the last person he would be hanging out with outside of this bar.

 

Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

 

When the song changed to something else, something more sensual, Naruto felt his hand get grabbed again, the man pulling him closer to himself. A large hand found its way to Naruto’s waist and rested on the small of his back. 

 

“Knew you could dance, Sunrise.” Their hips moved together, Naruto reaching up to wrap his arms around the pale neck. The man unbuttoned a few buttons of his dress shirt, a gold chain resting on his broad chest becoming revealed. “I can barely keep up. Who taught you how to move those hips?” His voice was husky, a bit tired from dancing so much, slurred from the alcohol he consumed prior to talking to Naruto.

 

“I should be asking you that!” Naruto said over the music. “You move like you’re on a mission.” 

 

“Just following you.” He ground his hips against Naruto’s, his mouth falling closer to the blond’s as they danced on each other. 

 

Naruto was holding the black-haired man’s face in his hands, breathing in the scent of his alcohol-laced breath, eyes never leaving each other. “Damn, can you dance.” The blond muttered, swaying his hips again, feet moving to match the steps his companion took to the music. Their chests were pressed together, so close, whenever one moved the other was right there.

 

“I should be saying that to you,” the man closed his eyes for a moment, the grip on Naruto’s waist becoming tighter, “Sunrise.” 

 

The change in grip coincided with a change in song, and the shift allowing the man to turn Naruto around, so his back was flush against the man’s chest. Naruto changed the position of his hands to better hold onto his partner, one hand reaching up and behind him to run through soft black hair, the other running down his front to rest on top of the hand on his hip. 

 

There was a hiss from the black-haired man in his ear, the beat of the music matching perfectly with each of their moves. He ground his hips again, producing another hiss from his partner, the grip on his hip becoming tighter. 

 

It didn’t feel like they were strangers. Naruto was so close to this man, so in sync with each of his movements that it felt like they knew each other for years, like they had been dancing together their whole lives. 

 

He didn’t want to leave this moment. 

 

Naruto smiled when he heard the song change, the man turning him back around so they were face to face, one of his hands moving from his waist to his hair, the other planted firmly on the small of his back to keep him in place. 

 

He let a laugh escape as he worked his own hands down to rest on the man’s hips, pulling them closer together before reaching back up to lace into that black hair again. 

 

“Fuck,” the man started, his lips just barely touching Naruto’s, “this is what you were made for.”

 

“What?” He had to ask. 

 

“Being happy.” He slipped a hand under the bottom of Naruto’s orange windbreaker, palming the thin white tank top covering his back. “Smiling.” The hand in his hair moved to his neck. “Dancing.”

 

That got a laugh out of Naruto. “Well you helped me with that,” the blond ran his hands down the front of the man’s shirt, grabbing onto open part, feeling the coolness of the sweat on his bare chest. “if I’m made to be happy and to smile and to dance, what are you made for?”

 

Oh, his  _ laugh _ was equal parts alluring and chilling. “Me? I was made to meet you here. To be the person you grinded on tonight, to be the person that experienced you.” 

 

The decision to not kiss the stranger at that moment was a hard-fought one. His lips were right there, the faint scent of orange juice and tequila still on his mouth, assuring that he’d taste as good as that mixed drink they both shared. 

 

His companion did have another plan, though. It was quick, though full of the same passion he found in his dance moves. Lips moved in time with both their hips and the music, a smile finding itself onto Naruto’s mouth when he felt the man press in for something deeper. Naruto was right - he tasted as good as that drink, better than that drink, so much better. 

 

“You’ve got Tequila Sunrise on your lips. Makes you taste sweet.” He barely wanted to pull away, to keep tasting this man, to taste how  _ good  _ he was.

 

“Not as sweet as you,” the black haired man bit at his lips, “you’re the only Sunrise I want to stay on my lips.”

 

Fuck, either Naruto was drunk as hell or this guy was  _ smooth.  _ He kissed the stranger again, his lips moving like this was something he’s always done. The black haired man laughed against his mouth and kissed back, tongue working its way into his mouth, teeth clashing as they both still tried to move with the music.

 

“How close do you live from here?” The man muttered, capturing his lips again, eyes half-lidded. 

 

Oh shit, oh shit, did this guy want to go home with him? Naruto had never picked up someone from a bar before, he’d never even had a one night stand before. “A bus ride. No more than thirty minutes,” he started, fingers weaving themselves into black locks again. First time for everything, right? “I’d much rather go to your place, though.”

 

There was another kiss placed on his lips, then onto his cheek, and on his jaw. “Oh, Sunrise, no,” he kissed Naruto again, “you’re drunk.”

 

That was confusing. “Huh?” There was another kiss planted onto his jaw. “I thought-”

 

“No, I’m sending you home.”

 

But. “It’s- what? Don’t you want to-”

 

“It’s almost 4. You’re drunk.” He unwound himself from Naruto, that large hand still resting lightly on the small of his back. “I want you to get home.”

 

“I can take the bus, it’s no problem.” 

 

“Let me order you a ride.”

 

Naruto felt himself frowning at that. The black haired man kissed the frown off of his face then said, “Come on,” and led him to the front of the bar, “I’ll see you off.”

 

The hand on his back pushed him gently toward the door, the stranger on his phone tapping away with his other free hand. 

 

When they were at the door, Naruto looked back and wrapped his arms around his companion. “You sure?” The black haired man hugged him to his chest again, hands still planted on his waist. He nodded then kissed Naruto again before they exited the building.

 

It was cool outside, a pleasant difference from the heat of the dancefloor. “Your ride should be here soon. Any minute.” The man was still on his waist, still on his lips, breathing him in as they stood on the sidewalk. There was a little noise coming from the bar still, people leaving the door open as they tried to exit. 

 

The man hesitantly left him when he saw a car pull up. He talked to the driver, then turned to Naruto and nodded. “Here.” He held out a hand again, and Naruto grabbed it with earnest, his fingers finding their way back up to black hair, damp from sweat but cool to the touch. “I’ll have to let you go, now.”

 

No. “You don’t have to.” Naruto clutched at the man’s face and pulled him into another kiss. “You can come back with me.”

 

He shook his head and breathed into the blond’s mouth to deepen the kiss. “I’ve got work in the morning, Sunrise.” the black haired man slowly backed Naruto into the backseat of the car. Naruto pulled his face down with him as he sat down in the car, and the man buckled him into the seat.

 

They kissed one last time before they both pulled away. The stranger closed the door and leaned into the window. “Thank you,” Naruto started, “for tonight.” 

 

A smirk played on the stranger’s lips, and Naruto couldn’t resist kissing him again. “Yeah.” He pulled away, and the car began to roll away from the curb. Naruto leaned back in the seat, his head lulling back to hit the headrest. He felt tired, happy, better than he felt when he first entered the bar. 

 

He knew that he wouldn’t feel nearly as good if it weren’t for that man, with the darkest eyes, and the firmest hands, and the fastest feet he’d ever seen.  

 

Wait. Naruto leaned out of the window, looking back at the spot the stranger was standing. “Can I see you again?” He tried to shout out, but he saw that his companion was walking in the opposite direction. 

 

The man seemed to have heard him, though, and he turned to look at the retreating car. He waved and shrugged, then turned back to continue his walk, leaving from under the streetlight where Naruto could see him clearly.

 

“Fuck.” He muttered, hitting his forehead with his palm.

 

He never even got the man’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be the first of a series, so let me know how you feel about it if you're so inclined.
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
